Marry The Night
by X-Lady-Nazina-Of-The-West-X
Summary: An AXS oneshot song fic that popped into my head and wouldn't leave. So what happens when Seras's life gets changed for the better one night when she goes out with her best friend. Read to find out rated M for Sexual content.


**Marry The Night**

**An Alucard and Seras fiction**

**A.N : Ok This is my very first song fic, and I dont think it's that great. But I decided to Put it up anyway. I'm sorry if it seems abit rushed, I was literally writing as it came to me so yeah lol. But Please tell me what you think all reviews are welcome, bar flames as I will just cook the senders with them so yep. Anyway hope you all enjoy this little one shot =) Song is Lady Gaga : Marry the Night. I don't own the song or hellsing blah blah all I own is the plot for this nothing more.**

She walked back into her room from the bathroom after having a shower to wash away the nights mission. It had been quick and easy, just a couple groups of ghouls controled by a freak vampire. So she had dealt with the ghouls as her master ridded the world of the freak. So everything was over within an hour or so.

She sat on her bed having found herself at a loss of what to do that was when her cell phone went off. Checking the caller I.D she seen that it was her best friend Mia who had also become a nosferatu. The Ironic thing was, Mia's master was Alucards oldest friend another Vampire from Romania called Sorin which meant sun, as you could imagine Mia's master did get a ribbing from Alucard about his name being a complete contradiction to what Sorin was.

Coming out of her thoughts she quickly answered her mobile.

"Hey Mia, whats up?" Seras asked with a smile.

"Well Seras my darling I am totally bored and all revved up with no place to go. So I thought I'd call to tell you I am two minutes from your apartment and, I'm dragging you out to Cosmin the new club opened up in the centre of London. Because we both need a night out. Plus Sorin is pissing me right off with his contant jibing I sware I'm ready to scratch his eyes out." Mia grumbled causing Seras to giggle.

"Ok Mia see you in a few hun. Love ya bye." And seras then snapped the phone shut and went straight to her wardrobe to start digging around to find something to wear.

Her thoughts strayed to Mia and Sorin again, she had to laugh at the way they got on with eachother. Yes Mia grumbled about her master rather frequently as like Alucard he was a prankster and a trickster. Seras just decided it was a Romanian thing it had to be. Because she had yet to meet any other person from a foreign country that joked around as much as her master and Sorin did. But contrary to what most thought Mia and Sorin loved eachother, it was why he released his fledgling because while they where still connected as master and servant they couldn't be lovers. They loved eachother dearly it was plain to see.

These thoughts then guided her to thoughts of her own master and the feelings she held for him. It had taken her a while to fully accept what she was and what she had to do in order to survive as well as deal with her feelings for her master yes it had been difficult to accept.

However now that she had she was glad everything was easier and clearer. She belonged to the night and the night belonged to her. She had been given her life back, she was a warrior, a queen of the night and had unlocked a passion she didn't know existed within her.

_**I'm gonna Marry the Night**_  
><em><strong>I won't give up on my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm a warrior queen<strong>_  
><em><strong>Live passionately<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tonight.<strong>_

The way she seen it now was she had wedded herself to the night, and the stars looked upon her with love in their light and she embraced them. For so long she had fought against herself when she had been turned because she had felt so empty, but she had finally won the battle with herself.

_**I'm gonna Marry the Dark**_  
><em><strong>Gonna make love to the stars.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm a soldier to my own emptiness.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm a winner.<strong>_

_**Gonna Marry the Night**_  
><em><strong>Gonna Marry the Night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gonna Marry the Night<strong>_

She remembered the nights she had cried herself to sleep, hating what she was. But even though she had hated herself she never once hated the one that had made her into what she was. No she had only ever held respect and gratitude for Alucard and then later held love.

He had saved her in a way. Gave her life back to her so how, how could she hate him for that. And after a few months of crying at night Alucard had come to her each time and comforted her, only because he remembered what it had been like when he had first been made, and his master had been heartless with him. She seen his tears as weakness and not to be tolerated and he had hated her for it. He had not wanted that for his fledgling.

Seras smiled at this memory a few nights of her master being at her side had stopped the tears, he had been the strength she had needed, to have full acceptance of her new existence and she had cried no more since. And had from then on explored everything about her new self and what she was. She had left no rock unturned.

_**I'm gonna Marry The Night**_  
><em><strong>I'm not gonna cry anymore<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna Marry the Night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Leave nothing on the street to explore<strong>_

_**Ma ma ma Marry**_  
><em><strong>Ma ma ma Marry<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ma ma ma Marry the Night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ma ma ma Marry<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ma ma ma Marry<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ma ma ma Marry the Night<strong>_

She came out of her thoughts when she heard Mia enter her apartment.

"Seras darling where are you!" Mia sang through the apartment.

"In my room ripping my wardrobe apart to figure out what to wear tonight." Seras responded hearing the other female come into the room and then kneel down beside her.

"Then I will help you my dear." Mia said grinning happily.

After abit the two vampiresses had decided on an outfit for Seras which was seriously sexy but still decent enough to leave a few things to the imagination. They had chosen a leather corset and matched it with a red and black tartan mini skirt followed by knee high lace up stilleto new rock boots. Accesories where a black velvet choker with a black cross that had a ruby stone dead centre. On her hands rested fishnet gloves that reached her writs and where fingerless, all in all Seras looked good. And she added the rudy drop ear rings that her master had gotten her as a gift. Once she was ready both girls headed down to the parking lot and got into Mia's black jeep with grey leather interior and soon where heading down the streets of London, it never ceased to amaze Seras how much she loved the city.

_**I'm gonna lace up my boots**_  
><em><strong>Throw on some leather and cruise<strong>_  
><em><strong>Down the streets that I love<strong>_  
><em><strong>And my fishnet gloves<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm a sinner<strong>_

They soon pulled up at Cosmin and could already hear the pounding of the industrial music coming from the club. As they entered both girls headed straight for the bar and ordered two triple whiskies. When the drinks where served Seras playfully leaned over the bar and kissed the bartender once on each cheek.

"Thanks my lovely, much appreciated." Seras said to him with a smile causing the young man to blush deeply and walk off to serve the next customer.

"Oh my God you're such a loser Seras hunni." Mia said jokingly hugging her friend.

It was happy times like these that made Seras sure that she'd never have to cry anymore, she had too much that was good in her life.

_**We're gonna go down to the bar**_  
><em><strong>Where I won't cry anymore<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll hold my whiskey up high<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kiss the bartender twice<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm a loser<strong>_

He sat at a table in Cosmin with his oldest friend, both men where deep in conversation, however the conversation was cut short when one of the men caught a certain scent he knew all too well. Followed by another although newer had quickly become familiar also.

"Well Sorin old friend it seems our fledglings are here tonight."

"They are indeed Alucard. I believe this night has just gotten more interesting."

"I would have to agree, this night might not be boring after all." Alucard responded getting up from the table with a wicked grin on his face. Sorin smiled and followed his friend through the crowd. Their destination their unknowing fledglings.

Seras and Mia squeeled when they heard one of their favourite songs come over the sound system of the club. And downed their drinks. Setting the empty glasses on the bar they headed straight to the dancefloor as the female singers voice flooded from the huge floor to ceiling speakers, making the bass reverberate through their bodies. As they danced they sang along, unknowing of their masters closing in on them rapidly.

_**I'm gonna Marry The Night**_

_**I'm gonna Marry The Night**_

_**I'm gonna Marry The Night**_  
><em><strong>I'm not gonna cry anymore<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna Marry The Night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Leave nothing on the street to explore<strong>_

Mia was the first to notice the presence of both their masters as Sorin wrapped his arms around her waist and began dancing with her grinding against her. Mia's eyes flew open to find that Seras had no clue that Alucard was about to do the same, as she was dancing with her eyes closed.

Seras closed her eyes as she began to dance it was something she had always done, it helped her feel the music more and really get in time with the rhythm. But this time would make her rethink this particular technique as she felt arms wrap themselves around her waist as she was pulled against a strong body. Her eyes flew open to see Mia and Sorin dancing together. But if Sorin was here then the person she was dancing with had to be night personified, her love, her master Alucard.

'What's the matter kitten? Shocked that I'm in a place such as this?' She heard her masters voice in her mind, it had a very husky tone to it making her shiver against him slightly.

'No...no master I'm surprised that you're dancing with me in this way.' Seras responded back.

'And whys that my dear? Is this not how men and women dance with one another? Are Sorin and Mia not dancing in this manner?' He asked.

'Well yes master...but they're lovers.'

'So why shouldn't we be dancing in the same way?'

'Well we're not...' Seras paused here, though Alucard finished the sentence.

'We're not lovers? Is that what you where going to say kitten?'

'Yes master it was.'

'Does that dissapoint you Seras?' Alucard said already knowing the answer as he spun his fledgling around to face him kissing her soundly and rather passionately much to her surprise, she recovered quickly though and returned his kiss.

Alucard knew how his fledgling felt about him, he'd known for a while and truth betold, from the moment he found out from her thoughts he had began to fall for her to. She loved him even though he was a monster. Even though she knew the thrill he got from the kill. But still she loved him so completely. His mind boggled at his his fledgling, his kitten, his Seras. Yes he loved her and he wanted her forever, and so he would have her. He would mate her tonight and he told her as much through their mind link.

Seras was shocked but elated at the same time, her master wanted her for mate. She, to put a human slant on it, was to be married to her master...The very night personified.

_**Ma ma ma Marry**_  
><em><strong>Ma ma ma Marry<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ma ma ma Marry the Night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ma ma ma Marry<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ma ma ma Marry<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ma ma ma Marry the Night<strong>_

They had excused themselves from their friends as soon as Seras had accepted her masters proposal..of sorts. She soon found herself in her bedroom with Alucard standing in front of her.

"Master how did we get here?" Seras asked kind of dumbly.

"My portals kitten, how else?" He answered her leaning down and covering her lips with his own. The kiss like the one at the club just with more urgency.

Seras could feel all his emotion for her pour from that kiss and it nearly made her drop to her knees. Lucky for her, her master had his arms tight around her waist, so she couldn't fall anywhere even if she had wanted to.

Alucard backed her over to her bed pushing her lightly on to the mattress. He reached up removing his glasses from his eyes setting them on top of the bedside table. Next to come of was his gloves which he set beside his glasses. He then knelt on the bed and rested his body over Seras's kissing her again. Seras wrapped her arms around her master's neck deepening their kiss. She was in bliss just having her master like this. Her tongue slid into his mouth to explore as a battle of dominance began between their tongues which Alucard won. Seras arched into his body moaning slightly. That was when Alucard stopped her and pulled away slightly.

"Seras you're going to need to drink my blood, if we are to continue. We can not mate while we're still master and servant. I need to release you."

"But you won't be my master anymore." Seras said her eyes down cast.

"No I will not be your master...I'll be so much more...I'll be your lover, your mate, your husband. So tell me kitten which will be better?" Alucard asked.

She smiled pulling him down so that she could have access to his throat. Alucard smiled in return and moved his neck to the side so that Seras could feed comfortably. Happiness unlike any other filled him when he felt her dainty feminine fangs sink into his flesh and she drank his essence. He felt their master servant bond fading as she did this, and he smiled warmly. He didn't mind feeling the bond breaking and dissapearing because he knew that another more pleasurable and stronger bond would take it's place.

"After this Seras, there will be no turning back we will belong to eachother for eternity. So I hope this is truly what you want for I couldn't lose you ever, it would destroy this vampire." Alucard said after she had finished.

"It is mas...Alucard, you're never going to get rid of me now." Seras responded pulling him down and kissing him deeply. Alucard smiled through the kiss and pulled Seras flush against him, and deepened the kiss even further allowing all his emotion and feeling for her come through. It was unbelievably hot and raw with passion. It blew Sera's mind. Which in turn caused her to think some pretty perverse thoughts, one being

'if his kiss blows my mind, then I wonder what sex with him will do?'

Before she knew it Alucard had stripped them both of their clothing. She gasped as she felt their naked bodies come into contact with each other it was like fire was burning through her veins. She looked over him and was awe-struck he was even more gorgeous without his clothes, than he was with them. That's when her arousal increased ten fold. Knowing soon she would have that gorgeous body moving against hers. He kissed her again, in yet another fiery and passionate kiss, pressing his delicious body closer to her she could feel his need for her pressing against her thigh and she gasped into the kiss at his sheer size.

'That will never fit within me surely.' Where her thoughts.

When she gasped that had given Alucard ample opportunity, to dart his tongue inside her mouth once again deepening the kiss. She felt herself grow extremely wet and she knew Alucard could feel it, because his hand moved lower down her body at a slow and teasing pace. He circled her pert left nipple a few times, then rubbed it and caused her to cry out his name. He smirked against her lips which were still locked with his. She then felt his hand on her pearl, and cried out again, when he rubbed it.

Alucard rubbed at her clit loving the way she cried out his name in pleasure. He then moved his finger down to her virginal opening, and thrusted it into her moving it in and out a few times. He then added a second finger repeating this action, adding a third then a fourth, thrusting them hard and fast within her tight passage readying her for his entrance. Gods he couldn't wait until his member was enveloped in those tight walls.

'Gods I've wanted her for so long. Now that I finally have her I'll be damned if I'm letting her go.' Were Alucard's thoughts.

He was knocked from his thoughts as he felt Seras's walls clench and clamp around his fingers. So with a few well placed hard, fast thrusts of them, he sent her over the edge and into the euphoria of her very first climax. She screamed his name into the heavens as said climax crashed over her in wave after wave.

Alucard licked her essence of his fingers, then placed himself at his Seras's entrance.

"Now my Kitten, this will hurt for a moment. But I promise the pain WILL subside."

"Ok Alucard. . . Go on."

That was all he needed to hear, as he slowly pushed within her. He got half way in before he felt her virginal barrier. So capturing Seras's lips with his in a kiss that was meant to distract, he pulled out so as just the tip of him was still inside her body. He then surged his hips forward in a hard, fast thrust, impaling himself hilt deep within her completely destroying her virginity in the process. She let out a scream of pain into the kiss, Alucard remained still within her, letting her get adjusted to his size and the very new intrusion to that part of her, as he whispered sweet apologies in her ear. Letting her have all the time she needed.

Soon, like he had promised, the pain started ebbing and Seras decided to test the waters and, ground her hips against Alucard's causing her to gasp at the sensation, and causing Alucard to groan loudly. Seeing she was ready, he pushed against her only to pull out to push back in again. Maintaining a gentle pace and loving her slowly.

'Gods she is so euphorically tight. I know if I were to die again I'd die a very, very happy man well vampire.' Thought Alucard as he kicked up his pace using his Vampiric speed, he pounded hard within her tight embrace.

Seras couldn't believe this, her senses were like wild fire rushing through her veins. She was thrown into euphoric ecstasy, as her Vampire lover began to use his speed to pound into her hard and fast.

'Oh Gods why didn't I so this sooner! If I die now I'll die extremely happy.' She thought as she felt her climax coming nearer.

Seras started screaming Alucard's name non-stop. The aforementioned vampire was also growing nearer and nearer to his release, but Seras's screams of his name were what threw him over the edge. He let out a loud growl of conquest, then sunk his fangs into Seras's neck marking her as mate as his hot seed burst forth to deeply embed itself within her welcoming womb. Just as her climax came over her Seras following her insticnt sunk her fangs into Alucards neck also. She didn't know yet but she had also marked him as mate.

Alucard collapsed on top of his new mate and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, rolling them over so that she was resting atop him.

"So my love I'm never getting rid of you?" Alucard said teasingly.

"Damn right you're not! You've no chance darling." Seras said giggling a little.

"What if something so much cooler comes along, and you decide it's better what then?" Alucard asked still teasing.

"Hah no chance of that, trust me." Seras snorted then smiled snuggling herself into her former masters chest. Causing him to smile as he phased the covers of Seras's bed over their bodies to keep the chill at bay. He grinned when he sensed their new bond making itself known strongly and truly.

_**Nothing's to cool**_  
><em><strong>To take me from you<strong>_  
><em><strong>New York is not just a town that you never knew<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love is the new denim or black<strong>_

Seras was roused out of her sleep by her pager going nuts, she growled lightly and snatched it from her bedside table glaring at the screen. Her expression changed quickly though to one of urgency when she seen that it was Walter paging her they where needed at hellsing. She rolled of Alucard and set her feet on the ground standing up.

"Why are you up kitten?" Alucard said his voice deep with sleep and oh so sexy. Seras shivered she just wanted to jump back into that bed and ravage..she mentally slapped herself as these thoughts came to her.

"We're needed at hellsing, theres trouble." Seras responded not missing the pissed of growl her mate released showing his annoyance at this news.

"Very well then, I'll need a fight anyway, now that my time with you has been interrupted." Alucard grumbled making Seras laugh a little, as she called fourth her shadows to take care of her hygiene needs as she had no time to shower.

They soon arrived at the hellsing head quarters thanks to their portal opening abilities. Upon their arrival they where met by a frantic Integra.

"Right you two we have no time for a full brief! We have reports of ghouls in chedder and one freak vamp that is controlling them. You both will need to get their fast, so there is a car waiting out front as apparently niether of you will beable to phase there or use a portal. So weapon up and GET GOING!" Integra growled out clearly aggitated.

Both vampires nodded and phased down to Walter who had their weapons ready and waiting. Once Alucard had his castle and Jackal and Seras her harkonnen, they phased once again to the front gates of the estate to find a sleek BMW convertible soft top awaiting them. They got in and where soon on their way to chedder.

"Seras dear you do realise your stilleto boots will be totally inappropriate for the battle field?" Alucard pointed out to his mate.

"What do you mean my stilleto boots? I'm not wear.." Seras started only to look down and find that she was indeed wearing her new rocks instead of her combat boots.

"Oh bloody hell! Oh I don't care..give a woman the right pair of heels and she can take over the damn world. I'll be fine." Seras grumbled she had been in such a rush that she hadn't been paying attention to what she had put on.

Alucard laughed out loud at Seras's statement, trust her of all beings to come out with something like that. He only hoped she proved it, it was too late to change her footwear.

They soon reached chedder and couldn't believe the amount of ghouls that where in the village it was like a damn party. Seras sighed deeply at the sight.

"Well love, it's time for work, lets get this over with, I want us back home as soon as." Seras stated to her husband sitting beside her.

"Oh really and whys that my dearest?" Alucard said darkly.

"So I can ravage you this time, thats why!" Seras responded.

"Oh well then in that case, I better get on it and rid the world of the freak as quickly as I possibly can." Alucard said laughing madly and looking at his little wife lustfully what a minx she was becoming and an insatiable one to.

The battle had been long and hard, the freak had been silenced quickly yes, but unlike times before the ghouls didn't die with their puppeteer. This of course caused a head ache for both Alucard and Seras, as it had taken what seemed like forever to destroy all the ghouls. At some point Seras and Alucard had gotten seperated from one another and Seras had landed back in the church where she had been sired it brought fond memories to her, well only from a certain part of that fateful night, the part where Alucard had turned her and became her master. And as she destroyed the last ghoul, she smiled knowing that her master had now become her lover, mate...her husband.

She telepathically asked her master where he was, and when she found out he was at the car she told him to pick her up at the front of the church reassuring him that she was alright and not to worry.

She sighed with relief as she sat back down in the car. She regretted it though, as she was covered in blood and it had gotten onto the leather interior of the expensive car, she just knew she was on clean up duty.

Alucard looked over at Seras mentally checking over her to make sure that she was indeed unharmed and was elated to see that with all the blood on her not a drop was her own. He growled deeply as his desire grew. He wanted his mate again and he wouldn't beable to wait until they got back to her apartment. So he grabbed her and moved them to the back seat of the car, a tight squeeze yes but not impossible. Seras gasped as his lips crashed down upon hers in a frenzied passion. She moaned and wrapped her legs around her former masters waist her boots rubbing against the leather seat.

"Careful with your heels kitten, the upholstery will be an expensive fix." Alucard chided playfully.

"Oh don't worry my love, I won't ruin the interior...because well we need it right now." She said lustfully.

"We're still going to have to have a proper wedding night my dear, but we'll figure that out after ward."

"Oh I know...by the way...you're not getting of so easily, I want a ceremony to." Seras answered grinning a grin that rivaled Alucard's and kissing him before he could protest. But he knew he'd let her have the ceremony...because she will have to repay him with a traditional vampire mating ceremony as well.

_**Skeleton guns or wedding bells in the attic**_  
><em><strong>Get you're engine ready cuz i'm coming out front<strong>_  
><em><strong>Won't poke holes in the seat with my heels,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause that's where we make love.<strong>_

A few weeks had passed from the night of Alucard and Seras mating and things couldn't be better. She had just finished posting of her wedding invitations. Yes Alucard had indeed given into her request of a human wedding ceremony which named them legally as husband and wife. Of course her agreed on the condition that she also honour his vampiric traditions, so he had sent the last of the invitations for their mating ceremony away the previous night.

Yes things couldn't be better there was only one thing wrong, she needed to get out of the hellsing estate and away from her apartment also. She was restless and needed the night to calm her and as if reading her thoughts her former master phased through the wall to stand beside her.

"I'm finding myself rather at a loss. And I'm restless and I sense you are to my love, I propose we head into the forest surrounding these grounds and run." Alucard suggested nuzzling his little mates neck causing her to purr contentedly.

"Run darling?" She enquired.

"Yes run in our animal forms, it is when we are truly at one with the night." Alucard answered.

"Then lets go." Seras agreed as she opened a portal to the forest pulling her mate through with her.

When they reached the forest they did exactly what Alucard had suggested they took to their animal forms. They where a beautiful sight, both where raven black dogs with multiple eyes Alucard was slightly bigger than his mate, but other than that both where equal to the other. They stretched out their limbs and took of into the night chasing one another.

_**Come on run**_  
><em><strong>Come on and run<strong>_

The wedding ceremony went well, and had been like something from a beautiful gothic romance novel. Seras had looked ethereal in her crimson wedding dress that would make a disney princess envious. Alucard had also looked very dashing in his black tuxedo with his tailed coat and crimson shirt with black tie. His trousers had been immaculately pressed and his black shoes shone. He had let his long raven hair flow freely. Both Vampires had looked so darkly beautiful that they had left everyone awestruck.

The party at night had been a brilliant success, everyone enjoyed the food and drink as well as the dancing. The general atmosphere just spoke of fun and of course love as it was a wedding after all. All the guests had partied late into the night helping the newly weds celebrate this joyous occasion. However Seras and Alucard had been glad when everyone had dispersed so that they where free to go to bed, and show each other just how much they loved their mate.

It was only as Seras was falling asleep did she realise how much she adored her mate. He was the true king of darkness and she now his queen. She had truly married the very night itself. The only light in the impenatrable darkness was their love that was burning a road through the blackness, so that they could walk along it without tripping nor stumbling. She knew they would last for eternity and never get bored, because they still had so much to discover together. And she knew that niether of them would leave any stone unturned. They where the king and queen of the night. And they took pride in their title and their strength. She smiled and fell into a restful sleep within her kings strong and protective hold.

_**I'm gonna Marry the Night**_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna burn a hole in the road<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna Marry the Night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Leave nothing on the street to explore<strong>_


End file.
